


Baby

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Curses, Gen, Jokes, Light Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: Baby, the Impala, won't start, which is really strange, and Dean can't seem to find what's wrong with her.





	Baby

”Son of a bitch” Dean hit hard at the impalas dashboard. ”What, the hell, why doesn't she start?” he threw the car door open and jumped out.

During all these years, after all they had been through, this had never happened, not like this. It was like she, his Baby, didn't  _ want _ to start. He could clearly hear the ignition light and the cranking of the engine but, whenever it was about to start, it was as if the key was driven back by an invisible force and the motor died. He felt it, tho he had a hard time believing it.

He tried to open the hood of the car, but it seemed to be stuck? What the actual fuck was this!

”Saaam” he shouted at his brother, still sitting at the passenger side ”get out here Sam!”

”Dean...let’s just call a tow truck and get it to the auto shop” he said as he tried to get out of the car without smashing the door into the light blue Prius standing next to the them.

Dean looked at Sam as if he had told him that there would never be pie on his plate, in his life, again.

”What do you mean, ‘tow truck’? Part for when we crashed her, she has  _ never _ been towed, and she sure as hell, ain't going to be today either! There is something strange about this”

Sam rolled his eyes ”Why not?...it’s a car, and it wont start...that's when you call a tow truck!”

”Sam...I'm telling you, there is something weird going on here!”

”There. Is. Nothing. Weird about this, Dean! It’s just a car. They do these things now and then”

”Just A CAR? It my baby you're talking about. She has never let us down before” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s way of talking about the impala, like the car had feelings, was a being.

” _ Hey, I just met you and I know it's crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe” _ -Carly Rae Jepsen’s perky hit boomed out from the car speakers.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was pop music! He didn't let anything softer than ”Stairway to heaven” play in the car...and this was definitely NOT OK.

He looked at Sam, one eyebrow raised as to ask if it was his doing. At first Sam looked as baffled as his brother but at the sight of Dean’s face he began chuckling, a chuckle he tried to hold back, but soon he was standing with his hands on his knees trying not to fall over. 

“You - should – see – your - face!” Sam had trouble getting the words out between the laughs.

“Shut up.” Dean did not see the fun in this situation.

_ “I think it’s so cute and I think it's so sweet.” _ the song came from the blue Prius next to the Impala  _ “ How you let your friends encourage you to try to talk to me,”  _ the Impala and both Dean and Sam fell silent as the Prius continued  _ “but let me stop you there, oh, before you speak...Nah, to the, ah, to the no, no, no!” _

The two men was looking dumbfounded between the cars and each other.

“Okey, you might be right, there's something going on here” Sam admitted.

The Prius' engine started and as it drove off to the other part of the parking lot the Impala blasted  _ “If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me” _

“Is...is, Baby flirting...with a  _ Prius _ ?” the distaste in Dean’s voice accompanied by the corners of his mouth turned down was rather comical. Sam was torn between disbelief and laughter, his eyes watering.

“Seems like it” Sam wiped his eyes and looked at his brother again “how did this happen?”

“Well, How should I know?”

When Sam had calmed down they went through the Impala, top to bottom, nothing out of the ordinary, no hex bags or signs of anything strange. Everything seemed to be as it should be.

Leaning against the driver's side of the car Dean accidentally nudged the rear view mirror. At first he didn't realize it but then;“Oh, wait, hang on!” he fidgeted with the mirror again, just to make sure “this isn't right”

“What? What is it?” Sam walked around the car.

“This mirror, I broke it yesterday, there was a crack in it and it wobbled just a tiny bit” he looked up and met his brothers eyes.

“GABRIEL” the said with one voice

The archangel appeared in front of the car, laughing so hard he had to lean against the hood of the car for support.

“You figured it out” clenching his stomach he continued “you should have seen your faces”

“Should have known.” Dean was not amused. “Now, _ fix her _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from an idea my friend had, he wanted a story about the Impala being cursed and, well, this is the results. He liked it, hope you do too!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcome =)


End file.
